


Stars

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Good Chara (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Stars, Undertale Spoilers, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Sans had always loved space.Ever since his father had placed a book on astronomy into his eager seven year old hands, he had been enraptured.  He dreamed about making it to the surface to see the stars with his own eyes and show his brother the constellations.But losing his father and constant resets by a psychopathic, soulless flower stole his dreams away.Until he met a girl with stars in her eyes.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: All The Undertale Floof





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/gifts).



> This story was on my Google Docs for a long time until I finally saw it again today and finished it. It's my first time writing a Sans/Frisk fic, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Gift for the awesome thebananahasspoken, who writes some awesome Sans/Frisk fics and inspired me to do the same.

Sans had always loved space.

Ever since his father had placed a book on astronomy into his eager seven year old hands, he had been enraptured. For hours, he would look at the pictures, memorizing the maps of the night sky, gazing at photographs of the planets, and running his fingers over the stars. He devoured every fact, every scrap of information he could find, eager to know more about this mysterious place. 

He wanted so badly to see it with his own eyes, but knew it could never be, not when monsters were trapped under the mountain, denied the sun, moon, and stars.

But he couldn't help but dream. One day he found a broken telescope in the dump and lovingly rebuilt it, hoping someday he could use it to see the real night sky and show his brother the constellations.

….

He lost his dreams.

His father fell into the Void in an experiment gone wrong, leaving him and Papyrus orphans. Space was forgotten as he was thrown into early adulthood; taking care of his little brother, getting multiple jobs to pay the bills, and desperately trying to find a way to bring their father back.

He had lost the stars, but Papyrus was his sun. His beloved little brother kept him going, comforting and motivating Sans with his cheerful attitude and undying belief in his big brother. Papyrus grew up tall and strong and kind with dreams of helping others by joining the Royal Guard. He took a sentry job and helped Sans pay the bills as he trained with Undyne. Things were starting to look up again.

….

And then Flowey appeared. At first he was a friend, helping out everyone. But he had powers ancient and dangerous, and no soul or conscience to keep him on the right path.

Flowey grew bored. He reset and reset and reset, befriending turning to burning, then killing. He destroyed Sans's sun, cutting down his precious baby brother in front of him and turning Sans's world to darkness.

And Sans could do nothing. You couldn't kill what couldn't die, or stop someone who could manipulate time itself.

When Flowey reset again, Sans clung to his brother like he would disappear. Papyrus begged him to tell him what was wrong, but Sans hid it. There was nothing Papyrus could do after all, and Sans refused to lose his sun again.

Sans gave up hope. The only reason he lived was for his brother. Papyrus knew something was wrong and gave his all to help him, trying to keep Sans motivated, making sure Sans ate something that wasn't alcohol or greasy diner food, and doing his best to cheer him up with his goofy exaggerated antics. For his brother's sake, Sans tried his best to keep going; joking with Papyrus, dragging himself to work and falling asleep at his posts, and hanging out at Grillby's, but it was all a pretense.

Some nights, Papyrus would bring in Sans's astronomy book rather than Peekaboo With Fluffy Bunny, and beg Sans to tell him about the stars again. Sans knew Papyrus was trying to get him interested again in the things he once loved, and Sans once again pretended, and could almost make himself believe it, but deep down he thought escape and seeing the stars was a fool's dream.

Until he met a girl with stars in her eyes.

…..

Frisk was a dreamer, like he had once been, like his brother still was, and it was in her gentle hands that the powers of Reset now fell.

She believed in hope and friendship and kindness. She befriended his brother. She laughed with Sans at Grillby's, joking with him and giving him her beautiful smile. She was as bright as a star, and for a moment, he was caught up in her warmth.

And then death extinguished her light.

Her power restored her like a phoenix from the ashes, but damaged and dimmer than before. She was afraid, as she had been touched by the shadow of death, and angry as monsters were not as made of love and compassion as they claimed to be, and had killed her even though she committed no crime.

She lashed out like a wounded animal and killed those who killed her, and Sans grew angry. He felt she had betrayed him, had killed even though she didn't need to as she couldn't die. It didn't cross his mind until much later that even though she didn't stay dead, dying still hurt just as much as it would for any other person: in fact probably more as she had to suffer it over and over.

She flinched when he told her at the MTT Resort that he would have killed her if not for a promise. She looked away in the Judgement Hall as he judged her harshly. She was LV 10, halfway to twenty, and he told her bitterly that it didn't mean that she was half good.

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered that she was scared, that she didn't mean to, that she just hadn't wanted to die. He didn't care, too upset about the death of Undyne and knowing he would have to tell his brother that she and Mettaton had went "on vacation" to care about Frisk's pain.

Frisk apologized. He turned away. 

He ignored his conscience whispering that he should have helped her, should have protected her like he promised the lady behind the door and that this would have never happened if he had.

But Frisk didn't ignore her conscience. Her light was brighter than his.

Time reset, and this time, she didn't kill anyone. She befriended Papyrus, then Undyne. She could barely look at Sans out of shame, and he could barely look at her out of guilt. The only full sentence she said to him was "I'm sorry. I know you probably don't know what I'm talking about, but I'm going to make this right."

She travelled, befriended and died several more times. Still, she never fought back, though it was obvious to Sans at times that she wanted to.

This made him feel even worse. She had died over and over and he only barely helped her. He had judged her harshly for defending herself, and she was the one who felt guilty and suffered to make things right.

He might be a Judge, but maybe he was the one who needed to be judged.

He ran to the castle with his brother and the other monsters to save Frisk from Asgore. The fight was stopped, but Flowey trapped them all and drained their energy. He managed to protect Frisk's soul from Flowey's pellets and help heal her with a few whispered words of encouragement, but then passed out.

….

When he woke again, they were free. The barrier was broken, his brother and friends were fine, and Frisk lay unconscious but unhurt nearby. 

When Frisk roused and recovered, they headed to the surface, and Sans got his first glimpse of the sky.

He feasted his sockets on the sunset, taking in the huge orb of light sinking below the horizon, the bright array of pink, red and gold filling the clouds, and the blue sky slowly darkening as day turned to night.

He feared he was dreaming, that this would get taken away. He stayed on the mountain all night after the others left to talk to the humans, watching the stars he had longed so much for.

…..

Frisk joined him hours later, sitting next to him and looking up at the sky as well, and they finally talked. There were apologies from both sides, and tears, and reassurances. 

And Frisk gave him another gift. 

She summoned the power within her. Her eyes glowed red with the light from her soul. For just a split second, so fast he thought he imagined it, Sans could have sworn he saw another girl by her side, one with eyes like rubies, helping her.

And she shattered the Reset button for good.

….

On a warm summer night over a year later, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk packed up Sans's telescope, a picnic blanket, and a cooler full of snacks and hiked up Mt. Ebott to do some stargazing.

Papyrus's smile was brighter than the sun, and Frisk's eyes sparkled; his brother and girlfriend lying on their backs on the soft grass as they looked at the starry sky, making up their own constellations as Sans happily set up his telescope. 

"Gemini's really bright tonight." Sans said. "Come see it, Frisk." He gestured to his waiting telescope.

"Oh no. The last time I tried out your telescope, you put red paint on it so I'd get a ring around my eye." Frisk protested.

"Trust me, there's no red paint on it." Sans said with a straight face. "Come on, Frisky, just take a look. The telescope isn't going to bite; skeleton's honor." He gave her puppy dog eye sockets.

She sighed with a fond smile, standing up and walking over to him. "Fine, fine." she agreed, peeking into the telescope.

Sans snickered.

"SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Papyrus demanded.

"Sans! You covered the telescope lens in purple paint!" Frisk complained, turning back to them with a purple ringed eye. "You promised!"

"Hey, I only told you that it wasn't red." Sans said with a grin and a shrug.

"Yes it is! Red and blue make purple, which means there is red paint in there, which means you lied!" Frisk pouted, though Sans knew she was hiding a smile.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU LIED TO THE HUMAN, WHICH MEANS YOU NEED TO MAKE IT UP TO HER!" Papyrus pointed out. He winked at his brother when Frisk was busy wiping off her face, then made an exaggerated kissing sound. 

Sans blushed, then summoned his tongue and stuck it out at Papyrus, before going over to his girlfriend and giving her a quick kiss. "Better?"

"Nope." she said, still pouting. Then she smirked and smeared purple paint on his face. "Now it is!"

It was his turn to pout playfully, but he couldn't keep it up as she giggled, her musical laughter filling the air. He couldn't help but pull her into an embrace and kiss her again.

"GUYS, LOOK! A SHOOTING STAR!" he heard Papyrus call, causing them to break the kiss. They turned and looked up, gazing at the sky as a brilliant trail of white light shot through the inky blackness. Several more soon followed, taking their breath away.

"Make a wish, Sans." Frisk whispered, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't have to. Already got it." Sans whispered back, smiling widely and pressing a skeleton kiss to the top of her head. "You gave me the stars."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
